


Unexpected Encounters

by tigers99us



Series: Love at first sight [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Servant, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigers99us/pseuds/tigers99us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Myths have some facts in them as Adam soon finds out In his journey from hating being the next Pharaoh to his determination to be the best Pharaoh. He's heard the stories whispered around the palace and now he's learning the facts while making a friend in the most unlikely places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Just here for your entertainment people please don't think any of this is real cause it really is just fiction. Not the best of editors so no flaming spelling editing and stuff this is just for fun. read and enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S don't know how long this will be as this is just pt 1 of 3

(Eber’s Pov)

I have ruled over Egypt for many years now. The Sun rises and a new begins everyday the Sunsets signaling the end of said day. No wars have happened in quite a while, actually not since the massacre before my reign.

No my family was not destined to be the royal family another family was the great family. Unfortunately their lives were destroyed in the blink of an eye every soul in the line gone to be with the gods. I find myself praying that Osiris found pity on them and gave them the comfort of the afterlife.

Perhaps their reborn around my family even now watching over us from whatever form they have taken now or perhaps when my time is up I’ll see them. There’s also a story or perhaps it’s a myth now, of the late Pharaohs’ son and how his body was never found. Some say he lives and is just waiting for the right time to return. Some say he lives but has found a life else where. Others say the Persians killed him and dumped his body where no one would find it leaving us with false hopes of his well being.

I smiles spinning around on the balcony towards the sound that caught my attention, the sound of my beautiful sons feet as he ran to me and I lifted him into my arms. “How was your lessons today Adam” I laughed at his annoyed look before he spoke. “Their horrible father, Why must I be next why not my brother” I patted his head putting him down.

“Adam, One day it will be your turn. If you are meant to be Pharaoh then the gods will let you know some how. I didn’t want this either son but I felt compassion for the people of Egypt and I knew, I felt I could pull us out of the dark times and we have. Egypt is in a golden age again we’re advancing every day son. One day before your time some thing will happen and you’ll find the passion and want to lead it’s in you.”

“Father if the boy returns won’t I have to give the title to him?” I sighed hating how Adam always picked the hard questions cause I knew the child wasn’t coming back but how do you tell your young son that a boy just a bit younger then him wasn’t coming back. My son had heard the stories and thought about it till it was only natural for the boy to be brought up in conversation each day. “Adam this is a discussion for another time I fear. I have my advisors coming by the late Persian king has died and now I have to decide if we want to be allies after what happened or not.” Adam made a face I swear I could see all the hate the boy felt to that country clearly written on his face. “We don’t need them kick them out they killed him and the other pharaoh.”

I sighed patting his head and sent him to his mother I wished I had more time to talk to him but I have things to do he’ll understand one day….


	2. ...years later

Years later….  
(Adams pov)

17 … in a few days I’m 17. How did this happen so fast. Father is still insisting I become Pharaoh but I don’t want it. I feel bad every day it seems like the job is taking more and more out of him. He’s aging so fast.

I sigh looking in the mirror running my hands through my hair. Being the next in line is so annoying. You have no idea how much I dislike princes and kings tossing their daughters at my feet as gifts its horrible. I know its tradition but girls just aren’t my thing. Yes I have a wife already I married her for pity and I really did need a wife to keep my father off my back. We don’t sleep together she has her own room and she’s more like my best friend. Allison really is wonderful and understanding especially since in less then a year the title of pharaoh is mine and I’m on edge with annoyance cause I don’t want it.

I sigh knowing I can’t delay father will expect me at dinner where I’ll have to hear his plans for me and what I’ll be expected to do as Pharaoh.

Upon entering the dinning hall I felt something in the air. I sat beside my father looking over to the other side I looked at Neil and he just smirked. Oh I so was not going to like this dinner at all. The servants started the meal and we ate in relative silence I mean there was talking but it was quiet compared to most nights till I heard my father.

“Adam I want you to be prepared to leave tomorrow. Persia is pressing for an alliance and Your going to talk to their king you will have a full guard staff with you at all times so your safe but my reign is ending this is your time Adam”

Fuck is the first word that comes to mind. Father knows I’ve never gotten over my hate of them for something I’ve only heard stories of from Jessica.

Jessica’s a servant in our service that was with the last pharaoh servants’. She told me as I got older the harsh truths to the story. The boy was indeed taken from the palace and his mother pleaded on her deathbed for Jessica to go and find him but Jessica told me the trail stopped dead and she had no idea where to look. She had said her gut said he’s in Persia and how he’d be easy to spot since he was tattooed in our language on his back.

However she says all hope is lost he was the son of a pharaoh he was probably put into servantship and died of mistreatment by now. She also told me about how the pharaoh died. The royal family slaughtered in the dead of night. She told me they had a hard time mummifying them for the burial and just that alone made me hate Persians more.

I looked at my father and nodded “I figured I’d have to do this sooner or later. Thank you for the arrangement father” Father nodded and I stared at my food suddenly very not hungry.


End file.
